electricity
by ironoc
Summary: lovers will be lovers


They're just young lovers, and they do what young lovers do best. They fall into place on their own little circuit, holding hands as the current slips through the tips of their fingers and through the fuses of their irises, lighting them up like neon signs reading 'love and live'.

"I want to show you something."

Rain is coming down in sheets upon the apartment building's flat roof and the sky is a neat shade of inky turquoise, stars blinking in the sky like glass shards. On the top floor, Dave Strider is holding firmly onto his love's wrist, giving her one of his almost out of character, genuine smiles. Jade doesn't know what he could want to show her, but she doesn't protest. She's willing to humour him, just this once. His smile reflects onto her lips - it's impossibly infectious, as bright as the stars burning so far away but it's right here, in front of her, and she finds that amazing.

Dave's hand slips further up her wrist, almost having to hook his fingers onto hers as he tugs her closer to the door and the short flight of stairs that leads up to the roof. Before he and his bro had moved in, the stairs had been blocked off, but that was easily remedied with a crowbar and a lot of impatient heaving. Nobody knew if it was wholly safe; nobody cared, really. Dave only cared that it was a good place for sparring and that (although he would never admit it to his bro) the sunset from there was always a magnificent sight. Many a filtered pictue of the views had been posted on his blog.

He couldn't let bro know that, either.

Jade sighs playfully and rolls her eyes, twisting her wrist so that they're holding hands instead of the one sided grip that it had been before. He seems encouraged by this, tugging harder now that she's warned and he's assured that he's not going to hurt her, beginning to backtrack towards the plain metal fire escape. The hinges are worn due to copious use; the doorway used to be used as more of a corridor than anything else. Dave and bro were on the roof more often than they were inside on cooler days.

"What is it, Dave?" Jade asks softly, trying not to giggle. She can hear the rain thundering on the roof outside - it's never bothered her, really especially when it's been as hot as it has been. Austin has been in drought for a good two months, and one morning the heavens split with the force of an earthquake. Dave doesn't quite know when it's going to let up, but he doesn't want to risk waiting.

He's wanted this for a while.

Jade surrenders, eventually following him to the foot of the stairs and trotting up it as he tries to keep standing and pull her along at the same time.

And then they're there. Dave flings the fire door open and listens as sit clatters against the wall, watching the rain dapple the concrete of the stairs as it blows in onto them. Jade's hair flies over her shoulders and he continues to pull, refusing to give up as he strides outside.

Jade moves with her own independant force now, and before long she overtakes him, spinning around so that she's facing back towards the door. They're already slightly wet, the rain leaving tracks on their faces and arms and patches on their clothes. She laughs, loud and happy, and Dave knows that he's loving the right person, right there and then.

Eventually, their movements slow, they step out into the puddles, their toes making sweet little ringlets in the lukewarm water as they begin to move with an air of not quite knowing what they're doing. Dave's no dancer, that he knows, but he's a fighter and it doesn't take much for him to keep his foorfalls from veering off of the edge of grace. Jade seems like she's done this before, even though Dave doubts she has. In the end, she's closer, leaning her head on his shoulder and gently laughing into the fabric of his shirt. They're both soaked through by now - but the rain is warmed by humidity and neither of them care. Neither of them care about the lights in the windows of the taller buildings around them, either, not that people could be and probably are watching them dance and laugh and talk in hushed tones under the pitter patter of rainfall.

If anything, the windows are their spotlights, the illumination distorted through the water, bouncing and skimming across the sodden concrete. And if anything, they are glad of the audience. They want people to know.

They don't know how long they dance for. Tiredness is no object - their surroundigns are energising enough without the spring of young love in their step and the electricity in their veins.

Jade lifts her head and shoulders and holds Dave just a little closer and just a little tighter as she pecks him on the lips.

"I love you."


End file.
